Can we do it again?
by Hanamaru
Summary: Hisoka wants it ALL NOW, Tsu wants to go SLOW one shot, lemon, yaoi Tsu/His Pls R&R, I know I suck at grammar


Hisoka wants it ALL NOW, Tsu wants to go SLOW one shot, lemon, yaoi Tsu/His

Pls R&R, I know I suck at grammar

Love,

Hana (sweatdrop, Hana is very nervous about her story, only her 3rd fanfic, she is also obsessed with YnM, Vampire Knight, Gunslinger Girl and Inuyasha)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the characters within, I just really, really wish I did

Hisoka was seated facing Tsuzuki, straddling his lap on the couch in the living room of his apartment. He kissed Tsuzuki passionately trying to arouse and encourage him to make love to him fully. Tsuzuki struggled with himself thinking "I mustn't be like Muraki, I must take it slow and not scare or hurt him, he doesn't understand that it may hurt or that I may lose control at a certain point".

This proved increasingly difficult as he responded to the green eyed boys kisses and enticing movements on his lap. He was already hard and ready to take Hisoka. Only his love and concern for the boy on his lap kept him from ripping his clothes off and taking him fast and hard right then and there.

"Hisoka, lets take this slow I want you to be ready when the time comes, let me pleasure you to start with" he pleaded. Hisoka was adamant, "I want you NOW, I am not a child! I know you would never hurt me if it could be avoided. I love you and I want to make love with you."

Tsuzuki melted at these words "OK Hisoka, but let's just go easy, OK? I want to make love with you, not just have sex. I love you too much for that. I've loved you for so long, I couldn't bear it if this frightened you away from me." "Baka" replied Hisoka, "I love you too, you know!" Tsuzuki sighed heavily and began kissing his boy slowly and lingeringly, Hisoka slowed his desperate kisses and their tongues played and entwined. Hisoka had his arms around Tsuzuki's neck, Tsuzuki slowly and soothingly rubbed the boys back. They spent some time finding different ways to kiss and touch.

"I hope Hisoka doesn't get too mad at me" Tsuzuki thought. He planned to pleasure his partner, and soon to be lover, with his mouth and tongue bringing the boy to orgasm and ending there, at least for tonight. He wanted his Soka-chan to associate making love with only pleasure, warmth, love, no shadows hovering from his experience with Muraki or the treatment by his family. Tsuzuki vowed Hisoka should know only love and being treasured from this moment on.

The golden haired boy slowly removed his shirt and tossed it aside, he now only wore his jeans and boxers. Hisoka haltingly removed Tsuzuki's shirt and marveled at the new experience of being skin to skin with lover. His skin was like warm silk, lightly tanned, covering lean muscles. Hisoka paused for a moment to lean into Tsuzuki so that their chests pressed together and he was encircled by loving arms. He leaned in and snuggled into the warm neck and shoulder. They rested for several moments, enjoying holding each other, discovering soft skin, warm bodies, breathing each others scent, feeling their hearts beating in sync.

The emerald eyed boy stood and pulled Tsuzuki up with him, he removed his loves pants and boxers and stepped back to take in the unearthly beauty of the purpled eyed man before him. He noticed Tsuzuki's taut erection, pearl droplets beading the tip, and was at once aroused and hesitant. Tsuzuki was quite large, with a broad base where his penis jutted from his body. Hisoka nervously thought is own manhood, smaller by comparison, " What would Tsuzuki think? Would that reinforce that his body was more boy than man? Would Tsuzuki still love him?"

Tsuzuki smiled softly at the boy and sat back down on the couch, "It's OK Soka, do what you feel comfortable with, we can stop any time" he projected feelings of warmth and reassurance towards the empath. Hisoka took a deep breath and slipped out of his jeans and boxers. He stood for a moment, hesitant and shy, letting Tsuzuki gaze at him.

Tsuzuki looked at him in wonderment "Soka, you are so beautiful, I can't believe you could love someone like me". Hisoka blushed adorably; reassured he moved slowly forward and resumed his position on his partners lap. Their cocks brushed against each other and they shivered at the touch.

Tsuzuki moved in for a long, slow deep kiss, he ran his hands over Hisoka's chest and hard nipples, making him gasp with pleasure. Taking his cue from his older partner, Hisoka ran his hands over his beautiful lover, touching, teasing, discovering feelings for the first time. He was incredibly excited, his cock felt like it would burst, he could feel drops easing out of the slit at the top, rolling down the head and shaft. He longed for something indescribable and delicious, rolling his hips over Tsuzuki's hard shaft he started rubbing harder and faster, his breathing deepened, his head fell back, eyes closed.

Tsuzuki gazed loving upon the golden haired boy, barely able to control himself but determined to keep his vow to ease Hisoka into making love. He gently kissed and nuzzled the empath's neck, Hisoka let out a small moan. The purpled eye man gently eased the boy off his lap and onto the couch. He moved over Hisoka kissing his eyes, lips, neck, down his chest. Hisoka's breathing increased as did his heart rate and he began to moan and buck his hips up into his partner, demanding more, faster.

Tsuzuki swirled his tongue around the boy's belly button and received a heartfelt moan as his reward. Smiling to himself, he moved between the boys legs, pushing his knees up and out to allow maximum access to the engorged member of his young lover. He slowly blew on the tip of the gorgeous cock in front of him, dripping with pre-cum. He felt ultimate satisfaction at the excitement of his younger partner and the scream as he proceeded to lick the wet slit at the tip. He smiled to himself "Soka tastes better than ice cream!" and licked him like a cone, base to tip, swirling his tongue around the soft skin at the head of his cock. The boy screamed again, yelling his partner's name and thrusting his hips wildly into his partner hot, tight, wet mouth, his nails digging into the couch. Tsuzuki tried to hold the empath's hips down so he could continue to slowly tease the boy and savor his delicious taste but after waiting so long the boy was out of control. He rammed his cock into his older partner mouth and within seconds he came screaming "Tsuzuki" over and over.

At last the boy settled, his partner swallowing his seed and licking his cock clean. Hisoka was gasping for air, the slight sheen of sweat over his body, his face red. Tsuzuki moved to kneel beside the couch, up near the face of the panting boy. He gazed upon the emerald eyes, open wide, a stunned expression on his face. Tsuzuki smiled down at him, his eyes soft and loving. He stroked the blond bangs to the side and kissed the boy lightly on his forehead. "I love you Soka", the boy grinned widely, an expression his partner had not seen before, and gasped "I love you too, can we do that again?"


End file.
